mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend. He is a dim-witted but well-meaning Starfish. He's not the smartest fish in the sea. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He is the deuteragonist of the show. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick is portrayed as fat, lazy, unmannered, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose and possibly fingers. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin and in the shape of a couple of Ms. Beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like Zs. In several episodes, Patrick is shown to variously have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. Patrick's intelligence is generally low, although it varies from episode to episode. In M.U.G.E.N, there are several versions made. So far, only one was close to being decent. One is in the process of being made with custom sprites. He also appears as a striker of MadOldCrow1105's SpongeBob. Original Patrick The original Patrick has been established in many websites, such as esnips. This Patrick ripped from SpongeBob Squarepants: Lights Camera Pants! with edited sprites from Creature from the Krusty Krab. His size is small at first, but can be changed in the .cns file. Only 2 buttons work and are his punches and kicks. He has a special move that he picks up his house (his rock) and starts smashing you with it multiple times. AngryNoahs made an edit to him, but like SpongeBob, isn't really good, as the edit only made him a little bigger. MvC Patrick Some people made edits to the original Patrick and gave him more abilities and moves. MisdreavusLord159 edited Patrick to make him more of a MvC style character. However, it's missing clsn2 boxes and the animations are messed up. The creator of this Patrick updated him with new clsn2 boxes and new basic attacks. However, it lacks specials and great hypers. The newest version adds 2 hypers (which are from 2 other characters) and removal of the 2 specials that the character used to spam. He is making a version that is a little more accurate to MvC. Ivan Luiz's Patrick Ivan Luiz has recently released his Patrick with custom sprites that are edited from Warner's Patrick sprite on his website. Though it has missing sprites and has some jump glitches, it looks the best out of all the other Patricks made for M.U.G.E.N. It uses his voicepack, unlike the others who are silent. FelixMario2011 is planning to edit this Patrick. There was a video by AngryNoahs about his edit of this Patrick, but it hasn't been seen or heard of since. Madoldcrow1105's Patrick Madoldcrow1105's Patrick was first thought to be cancelled along with Jenny, but Madoldcrow1105 revealed that he will restart both of them. An unfinished version of the character can be downloaded on his website. TheNoahGuy1's Patrick The newest Patrick was made by TheNoahGuy1. The character has 1 special and 4 hypers. It has custom sprites unlike most of the other ones released. He can even assist SpongeBob as a hyper. This character has some issues, such as spamming hypers, having infinites, as well having many choppy and strangely made sprites. TIS2012 and Dchan250's Patrick (New) TIS2012, along with Dchan250 are also making a Patrick. It will use Kung Fu Man as a base and assist SpongeBob. Nothing else is known about this version yet, other than Patrick receiving a new sprite change and having SpongeBob as a helper. His sprites come from the game Super Brawl 2. Due to TIS2012 retiring from Mugen, the progress for this character is unknown. mamaluigi339's Patrick This version is an edit of Madoldcrow1105's unfinished Patrick Star. It is offline for unknown reasons. TurretJACK's Patrick TurretJACK's version is a minor edit of Ivan Luiz's Patrick with 2 hypers and a Spongebob striker added in with coding from BeanFan112's Marge Simpson and Yuranto70's SpongeBob Squarepants. The Assist Spongebob special has sprites taken from FelixMario2011's Spongebob. It should be noted that the Hyper Combo and Sponge Army hypers is originally taken from Skulper34's SpongeBob, TurretJACK is planning to update him, with original moves and to make him less glitchy. 'Specials' + || }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 1000 power| }} Trivia *Ivan Luiz's Patrick is the first version to be released with custom sprites. *The idea of the Patrick and His House character came from RandomP0KEMONBro's comment on Youtube (on his old account) "This character sucks! What's next? Patrick and his house?". *The floating glitch on Ivan Luiz's Patrick does not happen on the Enemies Of Fear (E.O.F) screenpack. *MisdreavusLord159's version was the first to have sounds. *Also, MisdreavusLord's version started as a Kung Fu Man spriteswap which as of now was scrapped. Videos Mugen Match 9-Spongebob vs. Patrick Mugen SpongeBob & Patrick vs sonic & shadow Mario and Luigi VS Spongebob and Patrick MUGEN Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:TV Show CharactersCategory:Nicktoons Characters Category:W.I.P Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:AnimalsCategory:StrikersCategory:MalesCategory:1.0-only CharactersCategory:Comic Characters es:Patricio Estrellafr:Patrick l'Étoile de mer